Hopes and DREADS
by Longsnapper72
Summary: On another Earth in the year 2103, a mad man opens a portal to another dimension he hopes will bring him salvation. Followed by his former friend who hopes to stop him, both end up in the realm of Dungeons and Dragons!


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dungeons and Dragons, any of the characters or indeed anything to do with the serious. I'm just a fan paying homage. 

However, DREADNought, DREAD 2, Nega Man, Nega Earth, Endotissue and Endo-Charging are all characters, places and terms devised completely and originally by me. If you want to know more about my characters to help with the story or anything, e-mail me and I'll send you an appendix.

Hopes and DREADS: Chapter One: Arrival

Dave Wigan ducked the laser bolt, the latest fired at him. It slammed into the control panel behind him, causing an electrical explosion, the concussion of which sent him sprawling. The stabilier mechanisms in his armour kicked in, keeping him on his feet, only for him to be floored almost instantly by DREAD 2. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Dave to think of DREAD 2 as his friend, Tyrone Warner, trapped inside that armour as a result of damage to the endo charger. The months had passed by, as had hope of freeing him- in that time Tyrone had become increasingly unstable and was now clinically insane- but trapped inside a nuclear powered armour suit, the most adept at Combat operations, it was hard for anyone to bring him in.Dread 2 picked up Dave by his throat and launched him across the room, sending him through a wall.

"You can't stop me ol' buddy" DREAD 2 sneered. "In a few moments time I'll be on Nega Earth and my plan will be complete."

In DREAD 2's chaotic mind, the plan was to travel to Nega Earth, destroy the entity known as Nega Man and use the power released to free himself of this wretched suit. However, he did not count on his old friend DREAD 0 interfering, screaming nonsense about unstable wormholes and danger, pleading with him to listen, offering more of his useless help. His plan was perfect. No one could or would stop him.

Dave had gotten back to his feet and opened fire with two plasma rounds , charging down DREAD 2. DREAD 2's armour easily absorbed the rounds, but the force staggered him. Dave crashed into DREAD 2 and the two of them crashed wrestled on the floor. DREAD 2 got to his feet first and kicked DREAD 0 in the side of the head.

"You fool! You're too late!"

Dave looked up, groggily to see the wormhole opening up. Strong winds and electrical fires heralded the arrival. Through the hole in the wall, Dave could see the lights of New Broville flickering as all the electrical energy in the city was diverted to the lab he and DREAD 2 were in, sustaining the worm hole.

"So long, pal. See you on the flipside, man."

DREAD 2 fired a blast of missiles from his shouler launcher at DREAD 0. Dave dived out of the way, barely, and saw DREAD 2 jump into the wormhole. This was suicide. Facing Nega Man on Earth, where his powers were supposedly weak was hard enough, but Tyrone faced certain death facing him on Nega Earth. Dave sighed in resignation and then dived into the wormhole after him.

It was night in the realm. They had been travelling all day on there way to Scarvania where a shamen could reveal to them a portal- for a price. Having battled a two headed black dragon, the kids had gotten a claw, the shamen's fee and were heading back when night fell. It seemed quite and safe and Eric, having one of his more inspired ideas suggested that they camp out under the starry sky. Hank agreed and after a reasonable meal of wild mushrooms and boar, they had set down for what they all hoped would be a quiet night. So far they slept soundly. That was about to change.

A loud sound, like a rocket lifting off or say, a dragon's roar made the kids snap up, wide awake in seconds. Hank immediately drew an arrow. Bobby's club glowed with power and he looked around. Eric nervously peered over the top of his shield.

"What-what the heck was that?" the Cavalier asked.

"Nothing, I hope." Hank said, grimly.

"LOOK!" Sheila called out, pointing at the sky. A red object, burning hot fired out towards them at terriffic speed.

"RUN!" Hank called, seeing a collision was inevitable.

Dave heard the warning claxons going off in his helmet. On the inside of his visor, warnings one after the other flashed up:

WARNING: AMBIENT TEMPERATURE EXCEEDS 400 DEGREES WARNING: WEAPONS SYSTEMS DOWN WARNING: LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS DOWN TO 47  
WARNING: RETRO ROCKET FAILURE

Dave saw the sky flash past him in a blur and he saw he was hurtling to the ground at a massive speed. The retro rockets that he had fired to stabilise his passing through the worm hole had burned out and with the DREAD suit prioritising other systems he had no way of a smooth landing. Calculating a hard impact, he polarised his armour. This was going to hurt alright. He saw the ground coming up to meet him. He closed his eyes.

The meteor or whatever it was smashed into the ground, sending rock and other debris. Eric's shield protected them from the worst of it, rocks and flame being easily repelled.

"What the heck was that?" Eric asked, breaking the silence. He lowered his shield and looked to the others.

"What ever it is, we'd better investigate" Hank replied, slowly walking to the crater.

"Now how did I know you were going to say something like that?" Eric groaned.

"Well, it could be something that can get us home?" Presto chirped optimistically, walking behing Hank. The kids slowly approached the crater's edge. The thick smoke obscured their vision.

"How are we meant to find out if we can't see?" Eric complained. "Presto, do something useful will ya? Get rid of the smoke."

"Uh...I'll try. Um...Hocus Pocus, Bumble Bee...clear the smoke so we can see!"

"You've got to work on your rhyming, pal."

Presto waved his hands over his hat and the hat responded by sucking in the smoke. An object at the bottom of the crater appeared. It was a person.

"C'mon, there's someone down there!" Hank said, edging his way down the crater's edge. At the bottom he got a good look- the person was dressed in a suit of armour, but this wasn't Realm armour. It looked like it was from the future, some kind of cyborg warrior he'd read about in a sci-fi comic back home. Whoever was inside wasn't moving, and had to be hurt.

"Guys, come on and help me! I think he might be hurt!"

DREAD 2 looked around, his helmet about 12 feet in front of him as he launched it in a fit of rage. This wasn't Nega Earth! Having been geared up for a shooting match as soon as he landed, the rage powering through him had been for naught. As far as he could tell he was in some kind of weird forest. Sighing, DREAD 2 approached his helmet and put it back on.

"Better find out where the hell I am" he thought to himself. His neural link with the DREAD suit re-established and he began to scan his surroudings.

QUERY: Define current location.

UNABLE TO DEFINE.

"Terrific" DREAD 2 snarled to himself, the word leaving his mouth as if he'd spat out venom.

QUERY: Is this Nega Earth?

DATA SUGGESTS CURRENT LOCATION IS NOT NEGA EARTH.

QUERY: Where the hell am I then?

UNABLE TO DEFINE

With a sudden surge of rage, DREAD 2 let out a primal scream and let loose a hail of missiles and laser blasts, slamming into the trees and foliage, sending roosting birds and other creatures scurrying away in terror. As the smoke cleared, DREAD 2 caught sight of a strange looking castle on the near horizon. This had the possibilities to get some answers. And if they weren't forthcoming he'd have a little fun. He raised his arms and prepared to fire up his jets. Alarm claxons sounded.

WARNING: DAMAGE TO JET PROPULSION SYSTEM. AUTO REPAIR IN EFFECT. TIME TO REPAIR: 56 HOURS 42 MINUTES 08 SECONDS.

"CRAP!" DREAD 2 snarled to himself. "Anything else I should know?"

STATUS: Direct Response Endoskeleton Armoured Device Suit: 2.

Overall systems: 83  
WEAPONS SYSTEMS: OPERATIONAL LIFE SUPPORT: OPERATIONAL NAVIGATION: LOCAL NAVIGATION OPERATIONAL. SAT NAV: OFF LINE DIMENSIONAL TRACKER?  
JET PROPULSION SYSTEMS: CRITICAL! DAMAGED!  
ARMOUR STATUS: 94

DREAD 2 sighed and realised he was going to have to walk to that castle. Still, perhaps a little exploring wasn't going to hurt. Him.


End file.
